Max
Max is a character who appeared on War of the Ancient Races: Volume II. She contributed a total of 169 posts before the site began to die down. Her character biography is: GENERAL Name: Max Race: Experiment Age: 16 Gender: Female Occupation: Escape artist, thief Birthplace: A lab Current Location: Running Family Relations: None Weapon: Various fighting methods; mostly hand to hand combat Other Items Owned: A worn backpack; mostly filled with food, though a small medical kit is within. Other things vary. BACKGROUND Personality: Cautious, very aggressive in fighting or when challenged. A leader, takes no crap from anyone. She is stealthy and knows when to be quiet and when to confront. Will accept any challenge and enjoys anything that will give her an adrenaline rush. She is shrewd and incredibly intelligent. Detailed History: Max is 98% human. But it’s the other 2% that matters. Born after years of illegal human experimentation, Max was a breakthrough in the world of science. But nobody was meant to know about her. The scientists that produced her know her as experiment 743, the only success so far in their mutations. But she named herself Max, defying their view of her as only a lab product. From a young age they tested her, tested her abilities. Max showed adept intelligence and reasoning, as well as extreme physical capabilities. Consistently the scientists drew blood and measured her growing skills, looking for any sign of failure. Failure resulted in termination. Max grew to hate them, and spent her long nights in her cage thinking of a way out. The problem with creating super intellects was that they eventually outsmart you. And that is exactly what Max did. After being in the lab for sixteen years, she finally managed to escape. Gifted with extraordinary abilities, Max is giving them a run for their money. Yes, Max is 98% human, a relatively normal sixteen-year-old girl lost in the world, constantly fearing re-capture. But it’s the other two percent that distinguishes her. You see, Max is an avian-human hybrid. Her bone structure is light and porous, giving her willowy grace but immense strength. Her eyesight is keener than any humans, and her hearing is excellent. She has an inbred sense of direction, and her body heals faster than that of a humans, though not as fast as a lycan. Due to the hybrid genes, her metabolism runs five times faster than a human’s, meaning that she must eat at least 10,000 calories every day to function properly. But the most remarkable aspect of the avian genes is the wings. Max can fly. Her wings span ten feet at least, and they are what constantly put her in danger of discovery. No matter where she is, or what she does, Max will fight to keep herself alive. Fears: Doctors, needles Strengths: She can fly, is intelligent, a strong fighter. Little intimidates her Weaknesses: Due to high metabolism, Max is constantly hungry and needs to eat often to refuel. Likes: Flying, solitude, swimming, eating Dislikes: Being the only one like her on the earth, scientists, anything having to do with hospitals or labs. APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: She looks sixteen, though her eyes hold an older wisdom of one who has gone through much. Her eyes are blue-gray, and her reddish-blonde hair is long and usually braided to keep it out of the way. Clothing: Jeans and a t-shirt, sometimes a sweatshirt if it’s cold enough Build: Tall and willowy, about 5’10”. Surprisingly strong and lithe Marks/Scars: Just numerous tiny puncture marks on her arms from testing Other: Her wings are black and over ten feet across Category:Characters